Super Antics Bros. Z
Super Antics Bros. Z is a popular flash animation about Explorer, Fred 676, Tails6000, and Speeddasher attempting to gather all of the Destruction Gems before Metal Explorer can. Plot Explorer, and Fred meet two strange penguins from another island by the names of Tails6000, and Speeddasher. They ask him for help to find the Destruction Gems before Metal Explorer does (he had allready collected two of them). However other villians are interested in these gems powers, and are determined not to make things easy for the penguins. Episode list Episode 1: The return of Herbert - The scene shows a Crab who has found a small gem. He picks it up, and plans to give it to his girlfriend as a gift, but then a strong looking robotic penguin appears out of a shining light. It demands that the Crab gives him the gem, but when he dosen't the robot takes it by force. Meanwhile, Explorer and Fred are having a simple race against Xplorer and FredX in a double dash race at Explorer Stadium. The two Antibodies play many mean tricks on the Antics Bros, including using Mini-Seaweeds on them. Eventually however the Antics take the advantage, and it appears it's going to be a tie. However Herbert interuppts the race by throwing oil on the tracks, causing both cars to go flying into the air. The Polar Bear jumps down from his airplane and attempts to defeat Explorer. The episode ends there. Episode: 2: Visitors from another Island - This episode leaves off where the first one left off. Explorer starts pwning Herbert, and the crowd thinks he's won. Unfortunatley though, using a new Metal Powerup he recieved, Herbert turns into a huge Metal Polar Bear. Explorer kicks Herberts knee, but soon regrets it as his flipper starts to hurt like crazy. Fred simply watches from the background. not wanting to get in on the action. Explorer soon realises he can't beat this new Metal Herbert. Just as it looks like Bear is about to win though, a large capsule hits Herbert on the head causing the metal surrounding his body to crack. Explorer then grabs the Polar Bear by the tail and flings him into the air (how he did that we don't know). After the battle two strange penguins come out of the capsule and ask for The Antic's help. Episode 3: The New Villian - The Antics Bros take the two Penguins to Luce, and a old High Penguin. The two introduce themselves as Tails6000, and Speeddasher. They tell them that they need help collecting the seven Destruction Gems. Agreeing to help them, The Antics Bros set of with the two, along with Clyde. However little did they know the Xplorer, and FredX were standing behind a pilalr listening to every word. After searching for a couple of hours, Clyde finds one of them, but the Glacier he's standing on starts to crack after a strange object hits it. The part of the Glacier he's on came tumbling down, and Fred ran to get help. Clyde soon finds himself face to face with a strong robotic penguin. He demands the Puffle to give him the Gem, but he refuses. The robot decides to take it by force then, and after a few minutes of fighting he succeeds. Just as he's about to kennel Clyde though, the Antics Bros and the two strange penguins come running towards him. Realising he's no match, the robot telports away leaving them with no Gems. They decide they can't worry about that now though, and quickly rush Clyde back home. Episode 4: Here come the Jock Bros - After Clyde fully recovers, Tails tells the Antics Bros the full story of what happened, and why Metal Explorer wanted the Destruction Gems. Soon after professor I. Lol crashes through the wall to give them a Desctruction Gem Locator. It is then revealed that there is a Gem right in the room. When they attempt to get it though, the lights turn off. When they come back on, the gem disappeared. Believing it was Metal Explorer, the four set out to get the Gem back. They soon track it down, and realise four Jock Penguins stole it. They plan to grab the Gem by suprise, but Speeddasher ruins that plan by demanding them to hand it over. When they refuse Speed uses his Ninja Skillz and charges at them, only to be pwned. After he gets back up, the four work together and start pwning the Jocks. However, the Jocks then accidently activate the Destruction Gem they have, giving them power. They grab the locator, and plan to get all of the Gems. Once again the four are left with none. Episode 5: Troubles on Gentoo Island - Tails has a frightening dream where Metal Explorer steals the last Gem from him, and gets ultimate power. When he wakes up he finds Luce attempting to bandage Speeddasher's wounds (they wern't very serious, just bruises). Professor I. Lol walks in soon after to show them his new invention. A locator that would find the locator. The signal leads to Gentoo Island, and they, along with the Professor leave to find it. When they arrive there they find a gem, but it turns out to be a fake on and traps Lol. Later they see The Puffle Tribe of the North surrounding them, and a really big Puffle also arrives. Tails suggests that they try and communicate with them, but Speed refuse to listen, and uses his Ninja Skillz. Afterwards they are forced to fight, and eventually Clyde shows up attempting to block the huge puffle. Just as it was about to pwn him though, a rather old and fat puffle tells them to stop and realease them. He then tells Explorer that he helped him when he was just a Chick, and that they left the Fake Gem out to capture some people that had made them captives. Eventually they set all the Puffles free, and find another Destruction Gem. Just as they were about to grab it though, the Jock Bros. grab it, only to have it stolen by the UPM. The three then fight, and the sceen then shows Metal Explorer heading towards the island. Episode 6: Brawl on the Frozen Island - The sceen shows Xplorer using FredX as a life ring arriving on Gentoo Island. They think they've found a Destruction Gem, but they soon realise they haven't however. All of a sudden they here a huge explosion coming from the Pine Forest. The sceen then shows Explorer and Fred battling the Jock Bros. and UPM. Explorer and one of the Jocks crass into a cliff though casuing the tow to drop the locators. The locator to find the locator lands in the flippers of The two Anitbodies, and Tails grabs the other one. However both the UPM, and Jock Bros. charge at him to get it. Luckily Tails runs away just in time, but the two groups simply chase after him. Speed runs in however, and causes the groups to chase after him giving Tails a chance to escape. As the battle continues though, the Leader of the Puffles gets worried that their home will be destroyed. Soon one of the UPM members puts the Gem they have into a Giant Robot and attempts to destroy the island, wich he nearly does. Just as he's about to fire again though Speed senses Metal Explorer approaching. He is right, and the robot soon steals the Emeralds from both the Jock Bros., and the UPM and soon pwns them. Just as it looks like he's about to win though, Explorer and Tails use a star to become powerul, and grab the Gems back. Unfortunatley Metal Explorer is about to freeze the island, so Speed uses Destruction Control to teleport them, Lol, and the Puffles off Gentoo, Island. Metal Explorer somehow survives the attack though, but he has lost all the Gems. The sceen then shows the two Antibodies floating at sea with one of the locators. Episode 7: Mystery of the Underground Tunnels - Herbert is throwing a huge tantrum due to being defeated by Explorer once again. He plans on whining for days, but one of his Skua Minions interrupts him. Herbert gets furious, and grabs her, but once she tells him that someone froze Gentoo Island without his permission he lets her go and stomps his feet. Then when she tells him Explorer is involved, and that they've allready got four of the seven Destruction Gems, he plans to kidnap Luce once again and force the penguin to hand over the Gems. He tells Klutzy, and his family that they leave in an hour, and goes to check on how his secret weapon (a warship, and robot) is coming along. In another sceen, the Penguins, Puffles (except Clyde), and Lol have parted ways and now the five find themselves in the pipe maze. A RocketSnail comes flying down next to them saying he was sent by Lol. He says that he'll aid them on their quest and they then enter the pipe maze. They soon decide to split up, Speeddasher, Fred, and Clyde going one way, and Explorer, Tails, and the RocketSnail going the other. Soon however Tails runs into Metal Explorer who demands he tells them were the gems are. Explorer helps him escape though, through a tunnel and Metal Explorer follows them. The two soon find themselves in a strange dimension where they appear to be more blocky and there's no food anywhere. They soon meet a Skua, and a Crab who've been trapped there for three months. They try and escape through another tunnel, but it just takes them back to the start of the dimension. Then to make things worse Metal Explorer finds, and attacks the two. Later however, Speeddasher and Clyde enter then Dimension to save the two. But when Speed trys to use Destruction Control to escape he finds out it dosen't work. Then when it looks like all hope is lost, Fred enters the world and falls on a stopwatch belonging to the Skua and they Dimension turns normal. Realising they can now escape, they, along with the Skua and Crab, jump into a tunnel, with Metal Explorer close behind. They meet up with the RocketSnail, and a Crab in a screen only to have Metal Explorer pop out of the tunnel. Luckily, Speeddasher uses Destruction Control to teleport them to Explorer's Igloo. When they arrive there, the Old Penguin who lived with Luce came running with a message that Herbert was once again trying to kidnap her, and would only give here back if Explorer gave him the Destruction Gems. The episode ends here leaving a tough desicsion for everyone. Episode 8: The Great Warship Offensive - The Old Penguin tells the group how Luce was captured in a large metal vessel. He then gives them a letter from Herbert that claims that he'll delete Luce if they don't give him the Gems. Explorer and Tails disagree and decide to fight him instead. Speeddasher however refuses to go and gets angry as Tails asks him if something is wrong. Speed teleports away and the group is forced to continue on without him. They then head over to the house of Lol to gather some supplies for their attack on Herberts Warship. The Professor then supplies them with a plane and shoots them into the sky. The group then flies over to the Warship while dodging the lazers from the main cannon. Eventually Explorer and Tails jump out of the plane to make their way down and fight enemies as they fall. Fred and Clyde follow close behind and the four make their way to the main room. A figure standing next to Herbert then spots Tails on one of the cameras and walks away. Explorer, Fred, and Tails then consume power ups (Explorer turns into Tern Explorer, Fred turns into Seal Fred, and Tails turns into Fire Tails). The group then battle all the warriors and take them all out. All of a sudden a strange figure with long claws appears and turns Fred, Tails, and Clyde to stone. Explorer realises that he's a Dark Penguin and stares at him. The figure then revealed that Explorer had deleted his friend a long time ago and he wants his revenge. The Dark Penguin then reveals two long metal claws (one on each flipper) and yells. The two then battle for a long time, but the the Dark Penguin pins Explorer down. The episode then ends and no one knows if Explorer will make it out of this or not. Short 1:SNOWTENDO VIIIIIIIIIIIII! This is an april fools episode showing what happens last episode but Tails comes from his stone type prison and had a robot spirit attack the dark penguin, he then throws snowballs at him and then jumps upward and falls down with a huge snowtendo vii saying "VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" after he landed, note this is not a real episode only an april fools joke suggestion, but noted that Tails can drop down with something different than what he had come down with in this fake episode/april fools joke "More Episodes to come" Villans *Metal Explorer *Herbert P. Bear *Craain sensei *UPM *Jock Bros. Reception Super Antics Bros. Z has recieved mostly excellent reviews. Rotten Fish gave it 99.8%. They called it the best sitcom since Ford Car and Link. Speeddasher gave it a 98%. He loves the action and comedy that are included in each episode, and watches it about every day. Controversy Despite the name, Super Antic Bros., there was no game with the title "Super Antic Bros" in Antarctica before 2005. At that time, Super Puffino Bros. were the hit. This caused the center of controversy, with penguins questioning the creators "Why is there a sticom about a game which does not exists?''. Eventually, the creator told the paparazzi Dear fellow news reporters, I would like to explain the game's controversy about the title. It is refering to the natrual, Super Antics Bros Galaxy, Snowshine/Sunshine and all the latest products since 2005. It also refered to our popular hit, "Antics", and the word "Super" is what differs them from real life. That's all. Trivia * This is a parody of Super Mario Bros Z * Alnmost every viewer liked the part in eopisode 7 when Fred ran to the pipe in slow motion to this song Internal Links * Tails6000 * Speeddasher * Explorer 767 * Fred 676 Category:Sitcoms